Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship - Part 4,
conversing : Equestria Girls: and talking : Trixie Lulamoon: A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you? : Sunset Shimmer: If you go back far enough... everyone. sighs : Trixie Lulamoon: writing "Known enemies: all." : opening : Nurse Redheart: G-G-Good afternoon, ladies. Y-You feeling okay? : Trixie Lulamoon: That depends on how well you answer my questions. Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks? : Nurse Redheart: Not that I can recall... : Trixie Lulamoon: You can't recall? to Sunset We're too late! : clacking : Micro Chips: Aah! Will you accept a half-chewed carrot stick? : Sunset Shimmer: What? Ew! I told you I don't want your lunch money, and I definitely don't want your lunch. : Trixie Lulamoon: munching Speak for yourself. Mmm, thanks. Word around school is you know a lot about erasing memory. : Micro Chips: I erased a ton of memory just this morning. : Sunset Shimmer: You did?! : Micro Chips: Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise. : beat : Micro Chips: How come no one's ever impressed by that? : Sunset Shimmer: Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all? : Maud Pie: deadpan I can't tell much from a drawing. : Sunset Shimmer: Okay. : Maud Pie: deadpan Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. : Trixie Lulamoon: Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends. But I mean, it could be worse? : Sunset Shimmer: sighs It's worse. : Twilight Sparkle: Good as new! Best Friends yearbook group picture, take two, #36A, attempt eight! : Equestria Girls: Best friends! : Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, stop looking at that. You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie! : Sunset Shimmer: I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing. sighs But we've talked to everyone, A to Z. : Trixie Lulamoon: Wait. "Not pictured: Wallflower Blush". Who's Wallflower? : Wallflower Blush: I'm right here, you know. : Trixie Lulamoon: Uh, who are you? : Wallflower Blush: Wallfower. I've known you since third grade. : Trixie Lulamoon: Ahh! I remember third grade. Not you specifically, but what a grade it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick. You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles. You really have to coddle them... off : buzzes : Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Sunset, we think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation. And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever. : Sunset Shimmer: How am I supposed to find a rock formation that looks... like... that rock formation?! That'll work. : click : Sunset Shimmer: Can I ask a silly question, Wallflower? Where did you take that lovely photograph? : Wallflower Blush: Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it. : Trixie Lulamoon: You're not really into other people, huh? : Wallflower Blush: I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook. What do you think? : Trixie Lulamoon: Sorry. Sunset doesn't let anyone put things in her yearbook. No matter how much they deserve them. : Sunset Shimmer: No! You should do that, Wallflower. Uh, so don't let us keep you from working on it. : Trixie Lulamoon: What?! The Great and Powerful Trixie is... annoyed and insulted! : clacking : Wallflower Blush: What are you...? : conversing : rustling : music : Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. : Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. : Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. : Wallflower Blush: sighs Why should you notice me? After all, you're Sunset Shimmer. Everybody loves you now. sighs Why can't they see you haven't changed? : noises : Twilight Sparkle: Mmm... : Pinkie Pie: snores : Applejack: sighs : Opalescence: yowls : noises : Sunset Shimmer: You erased everyone's memories? : Wallflower Blush: Uh... Yes. : Trixie Lulamoon: Wait. Who are you again? : Blush :: You don't see me fitting in :: I'm sitting here alone :: Right beside my shadow :: Always on my own :: If I could share my wildest dreams :: Maybe they would see :: I'm more than just a wallflower :: There's so much more to me :: I'm invisible, invisible :: A droplet in the mist :: Invisible, invisible :: It's like I don't exist :: Right beneath my picture :: This is what you'll read :: A laundry list of nothings :: Not likely to succeed :: A yearbook with blank pages :: That no one wants to sign :: A memory forgotten :: Until the end of time : Hey! What are you doing?! : Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush: grunting : Sunset Shimmer: What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you! : Wallflower Blush: Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Biggest Meanie! : Sunset Shimmer: You're about to see how mean I can get! : Trixie Lulamoon: Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not antagonize the person with the all-powerful mystery rock! : Wallflower Blush: I don't like confrontation. Let's just... forget this ever happened! : Sunset Shimmer: Don't erase—! : whoosh : Trixie Lulamoon: Huh? What was I saying? I'm sure it was something brilliant. Also, gasps how is it already three o'clock? : handle jiggles : Trixie Lulamoon: Why won't this door open? And what are we even doing in here? : Sunset Shimmer: I... don't remember. : chattering : Rarity: One hour until wheels up, everyone! The light parade waits for no one! Tick-tock! Tick-tock! : Vignette Valencia: Big night tonight, Rare. Perhaps the biggest of all time. Definitely the biggest of your life. I'm excited for you. : Rarity: You're not worried? Not that I'm worried. Unless you're worried, in which case, I'm very, very worried! : Vignette Valencia: There's no room for self-doubt. You've gotta get rid of it faster than a pleated cargo skort. : Vignette Valencia and Rarity: shudder : Vignette Valencia: So I love everything you've done here. One thought – do we want the costumes to have lights on them? You've got time. I think we should start from scratch. : Rarity: Huh? : Vignette Valencia: B-T-Dubs, every amazing fashion vlogger and Snapgab celeb's gonna be here tonight! No presh. : Rarity: Really? 'Cause I'm feeling presh. Why am I seeing neon pink and yellow on that dragon's tail?! Is this a beast of legend or a safety vest?! : Pinkie Pie: giggling : Rarity: sighs I suppose Applejack has better things to do than final fittings and sound check! : Sunset Shimmer: Don't be mad at her. She's still out trying to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who aren't here either, by the way. : Rarity: Do not tell me who to be annoyed with! : Pinkie Pie: I know you're stressed, Rarity, but I'm sure you've got something totally amazing up your sleeve! You did remember to wear sleeves with amazing things up them, right? : Applejack: Stop! : gasping : Applejack: Oh! Uh, not everybody stop. I just meant my friends. Y'all keep doin' what you're doin'. Sewin' up them, uh, clothes. : Rarity: Where have you been?! : Applejack: Nobody go anywhere with Vignette, understand? : Pinkie Pie: Nuh-uh. : music : Rarity: You can explain yourself after the parade. I'm sure— : Applejack: No, Rarity. Vignette is evil! : closes : Pinkie Pie: loudly Applejack, she can hear you! : Applejack: She's done somethin' to Fluttershy. And I saw her from the security office when she made Rainbow Dash disappear with her phone! Ten eggs in a chicken coop says it's Equestrian magic. : Vignette Valencia: Oh, honey, delusional isn't your color. You're an autumn. : Applejack: If you're so innocent, then how do you explain this?! Say goodbye to your mannequin thingy! : phone snapping : Applejack: Uh, hang on. Watch it... disappear! : beat : Applejack: Uh, I think I hashgabbed my SnapTag or all in the— Ugh. I can't figure out these new, fandangled apps. Ugh. I sound just like Granny Smith! : Vignette Valencia: I just saw your friends. They're in wardrobe, and they're fine. : phone snaps : Rarity: Are you sure? : Vignette Valencia: And looking good in your costumes, by the way. : Rarity: Applejack, the parade is less than an hour away, and— : Applejack: This is bigger than the parade, Rarity! : Rarity: Nothing's bigger than the parade, Applejack! : Applejack: I know you didn't just say that about your missing friends! : Vignette Valencia: I'm gonna let you two sort this out amongst yourselves. fingers, waves hand : zip! : Rarity: Applejack, admit it! You don't care about my parade! : Applejack: "My parade?!" This isn't about you! She's done somethin' to our friends! : Rarity: Is this about our friends or about you and Vignette? Ever since she gave me this opportunity, you've been jealous because she sees my potential but she didn't hire you! : Twilight Sparkle: You guys, stop! : Sunset Shimmer: This isn't like you! : Applejack: You're so blind, you can't even see she's usin' you! You only like her because she's always blowin' smoke up your chimney! But that's what she does to every''one! ''YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL! : sting : Applejack: Maybe I should just... go. : Rarity: Maybe you should. : Sunset Shimmer: Applejack, wait! : Rarity: sobbing : Pinkie Pie: Rarity! : Vignette Valencia: Waiting is for waiters, ladies. We're better off without her. : Twilight Sparkle: "We"? : Vignette Valencia: The Throwbacks, formerly known as the Rainbooms. : Sunset Shimmer: Hang on. Why does "we" include you? : Vignette Valencia: Obviously, some''body needs to fill Applejuice's spot. And since it's so last-minute, we are lucky to have someone with as much vision and talent as ''moi. : Pinkie Pie: Uh... you? : Vignette Valencia: And not just that! We'll be playing a song I'' wrote! : '''Sunset Shimmer': Okay. One – you are not in the band! And two – we are not performing without Applejack. : Pinkie Pie: Which is her name, by the way. Not "Applejuice". : Twilight Sparkle: And you know what? She's not usually one to make things up, like, ever. : Sunset Shimmer: So all that stuff she said about you... : Vignette Valencia: Eh. Is true. : zapping : Vignette Valencia: Now let's see if this Equestrian magique is all it's cracked up to be. : beeping : Vignette Valencia: Now then... That's better. : beeping : Vignette Valencia: I wish I'd had this thing years ago! Think how perfect my life could've looked! : opens, door closes : Vignette Valencia: squeals Rare, you're not gonna believe this! : Rarity: What? What is this? What am I looking at? : Vignette Valencia: Your friends, but better! Now we can make the parade exactly how I want it! : Rarity: How you want it? You said you hired me for my vision! : Vignette Valencia: Well, I needed your vision to bring out my vision. But now there's an app for that. : fizzling : Rarity: Vignette, wh-what is going on here? Where are my friends?! : Vignette Valencia: Like, trapped in the internet as zeroes and ones or erased from existence or something? of "I dunno" Mmmm. : Rarity: What?! : Vignette Valencia: See, like, my phone became magique or something, and now it has this power where whenever I take a picture of something and it disappears. And then I can customize them with a swipe of my finger and make them real again, or... real enough, but hey, blah-blah-blah, O.M.G., I'm boring myself to death just talking about this stuff. : Rarity: Bring back my friends this instant! : Vignette Valencia: Fine. If you wanna be with them so bad, I'll do you one last favor. You're welcome. : Rarity: gasps : snap!